Sky's Destiny
by Raindrops on Feathers
Summary: Sky, Tigerlily's sister, didn't come into life as a rogue. She was from the Pack. Surrounded by stronger, swifter, deadlier, and most of all, fiercer cats then herself, each moment leads up to one big choice. Sky's destiny is in her paws, and no one is going to make this decision for her. And after that? Yet more choices, as Sky finally steps up and shapes her own destiny.
1. Prologue

**The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** Night- dark gray tabby tom

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

 **Fighters:**

Briar- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream coloured stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip

Badger- black, white, and brown tom

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Nettle- light brown tom

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach

 **Kits:**

Fang- black-and-white tom

Sky- silver tabby she-kit

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-kit

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

A ginger tom stood on the edge of a ridge, sunlight making his bright pelt glow, red fur clashing with green grass. He stared down the hill, studying carefully, eyes narrowed. The tom's paws stood strongly, supporting him, is unsheathed claws keeping him from slipping down and over the edge. A cloud passed under the sun, and suddenly, his pelt dulled. Glancing down the hill one more, he turned around. "It has been a long journey," he muttered. "But at least we are safe." Only a few fox-lengths away was a forest, thick and lush.

"We are only safe when all our enemies are dead," A sharp voice snapped.

The ginger tom jerked his head around. A white she-cat had clambered up the slope, her green eyes glowing even in the shadow of the cloud. "Our territory might seem good for now, but they will always come back for, they will always quest to kill us, they will always raise their young to hate us and want to murder us even more then the other already do. Fox, you already know that. As Alpha, you know more then any of us how much danger we are in."

"I will always fight for the Pack," Fox snarled. "And so will the others. It will be a few moons, maybe even a season or two, before they find us here. We will strong and ready to fight then." "How do you intend to make us keep fighting?" The she-cat retorted. "We are barely more then seven fighters, two trainees, a trainer, and a kit." Fox sighed, his head dipping down in defeat. "We will always fight to protect ourselves and our legacy. Besides; we cannot run forever. Oh, Moon. Moon, Moon, Moon, Moon..."

Moon trotted forwards to stand beside Fox. "As the one and only trainer left in the Pack," she mewed gently. "I have to become Alpha after you. But it was put into the law long ago that if the Alpha dies and there are only female trainers to take his place, a tom must challenge them, and the trainers must choose one of their own to fight the tom. We cannot have such peril... Appoint a tom as trainer to take over when you are dead; just remind then that she-cats are just as important."

Fox nodded. "I know, Moon. In our Pack genes, she-cats are smarter and swifter, but toms are stronger and more determined. At least, most are. You, Moon, are smart _and_ strong. Why can't you lead?" "I am too old. Soon I will have to leave the Pack because I will no longer be able to contribute. We need a younger leader, a leader who can benefit from older cats in the Pack yet still have little enough knowledge about things to, completely without fear, charge into new situations."

Laughing, the Alpha rolled his eyes. "You are wise, Moon. And I'm that you'll help me with my choice." "As your one and only trainer," she responded, purring in amusement. "I don't believe that I myself have any choice." She let Fox lead her to a tree stump, where they sat down. The ginger tom leaned down and picked up two rocks, one black and one white. "We have only two toms to choose: Night, and Cedar."

"A white tom or a black one, eh?" Moon smirked. "Well, my first thought is that I would hate to serve my own brother, so I'd rationally choose Night, but I should think this over." "No!" Fox cut in. "You have a point! Remember the tale of Poppy and Jagged? Poppy become Alpha, and Jagged was a trainer. It didn't work out- as siblings, they didn't mind challenging each other, they didn't hesitate to make each other look bad, and they didn't stop getting each other in trouble. Poppy would give Jagged the worst punishments, and Jagged would personally make sure that every friend of Poppy, plus her mate and her kits, stayed away from her and were cold to her."

Moon sighed. "But Night is shyer. He would hesitate to take the spot of Alpha, and give the position to Cedar. Though we could make sure he became leader, I guess..." Her eyes were narrowed, nose scrunched up, as she thought.

The Alpha let out a sudden hiss. "Stupid, stupid, stupid me! There is one way to make sure Night becomes Alpha after me, and only one. We must kill Cedar." "Cedar? Kill him? B-But, that's against our law!" Moon's eyes were wide with horror. "How could you even dream of killing my brother? He's a cat, too!" Backing away, she spun around and fled, leaving Fox staring after her.

"Cedar _must_ be killed. It is the only way."


	2. Chapter 1

**The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** Night- dark gray tabby tom

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

 **Fighters:**

Briar- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream coloured stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip

Badger- black, white, and brown tom

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Nettle- light brown tom

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach

 **Kits:**

Fang- black-and-white tom

Sky- silver tabby she-kit

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-kit

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Sky opened her eyes, yawning. Warmth prickled her fur and seeped into her bones from all sides, and as she raised her head, the she-kit relished the cool, refreshing breeze that swept through the den. Seeing the two nests beside hers, she jumped to her paws, shaking scraps of moss from her silver tabby fur. "Tigerlily! Fang! Wake up!" Sky mewed, touching her nose to her dark brown tabby sister's before glancing at Fang. The black-and-white tom was huddled into a crouch, tail curled over his paws. As she stood up to prod him, he opened one blue eye and grunted. "What is it?"

Tilting her head, Sky sighed. Had there ever been a day when Fang had been cheerful every single second? If so, she couldn't remember. Her brother was way too serious. If only he would lighten up and have some fun! She poked him. "C'mon! We're going to have some fun!" "Fun?" came a voice. Glancing over her shoulder, Sky could see Tigerlily struggling to her paws. "Did you say fun? What are we doing? Battle practice with the apprentices? Maybe a hunting lesson from mom or dad?" "Stone-slide," Sky decided. "We'll play stone-slide."

"But stone-slide is boring!" came a groan from Tigerlily. "Why can't we fight or hunt or do something that's entertaining?"

Fang nodded. "Agreed. If you're going to make me do anything, it better be something worth while."

"But-" Sky stared open-mouthed as Fang rose to his paws. "But what's wrong with stone-slide? It's super fun, and then we don't have to wake up anybody!" Tigerlily glanced at the entrance to the siblings' den. "If they have any sense, they'd already be up. You know the laws, Sky, and it says directly that fighters and above must get up at the crack of dawn and go to sleep as soon the moon is visible, no later, no sooner."

Pushing through the entrance to the bramble den, Tigerlily led Fang outside. Sky watched them go, feeling a pang of disappointment before shaking her head and bounding after them. What was wrong with practicing for when she was a fighter? Nothing, that's what. But... then why did she feel so annoyed? Shaking her head, Sky opened her mouth to call to Tigerlily. She was probably just tired.

Before she could speak, though, a sharp pain stabbed through her forepaw, and she cried out, stumbling and falling onto the ground. At once, her parents were next to her, Bright licking her ears gently while Fleck checked her paw. "Just a thorn," the mottled brown tom reported, sighing with relief. "From the way you were crying out, Sky, I thought you were dying!" Her father shuddered before glancing at Bright. "C'mon. We should catch the kits some breakfast."

"I'm not a kit!" Sky cried indignantly. "I'm four moons old! Kylimba's only a few days old- she's the kit." "You'll always be our kit," Bright whispered, before sniffing the air. "Rain is coming," she decided, tilting her head. "If we leave now, we should be back a few minutes before it starts, as long as the prey runs well." "Then we leave immediately. Tell your brother and sister that breakfast won't be long, okay, kiddo?" Fleck mewed to Sky. She nodded, chest puffing up. Fleck was trusting her to do something! She must be trustworthy, and honorable, and respectful, and responsible, and noble...

Fleck licked her forehead before turning around and trotting off, Bright on his heels. "Fang! Tigerlily!" Sky yowled, scanning the clearing. "Where are you?" There was a snap as a twig broke behind her, and then paws landed on her back, forcing her to the ground. Sky flailed her paws aimlessly, blinking as she tried to clear the dust form her eyes. "Right here!" Tigerlily mewed cheerfully, leaping off of her. Sitting up, Sky could see Fang and Tigerlily, fur ruffled, standing proudly before her. "You never heard us coming!" Fang boasted. Tigerlily silenced him with a look.

Sky licked her chest fur, trying to smooth it so it didn't show how startled she had been. "Mom and dad went out hunting. They said they'll be back soon enough." "Cool. Now let's go, Tigerlily. We can go surprise some of the Trainees!" Fang responded, spinning around. Her littermates crept off, leaving Sky standing there alone, not wanting to join in yet not wanting to be left alone.

"What's up?" Came a voice from behind her. Turning around, Sky saw Dusk, the youngest Trainee, standing there with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Sky asked curiously. "You don't seem all that happy yourself." "Just worried about you."

* * *

Thunder boomed overhead, and rain started to crash down. "Quick!" Burn howled. "Take cover!" The dark ginger tom looked even darker with the rain soaking his pelt, black paws merely shadows cast by the clouds. Sky jumped as a flash of lightning lit up the clearing. Already big puddles were forming, but they weren't what made her so terrified. Amber and Snake were struggling to dash across the clearing without tripping in the mud, searching for their two den mates, Blaze and Sunny. Three of the Trainees, Turtle, Badger, and Star, were huddling together in the entrance of their den, eyes wide. Pine was standing next to Night, pointing out cats with his tail and helping the Aloha to count the Pack to make sure everyone was there.

Only Thunder remained calm, the dark gray tom walking calmly across the clearing towards her and Dusk as his namesake boomed overhead. "To your dens!" Mountain, a Trainer, repeated, rushing the Trainer den with his own den mates, Storm and Burn, casting anxious glances to where Pine stood. "Come join us in the den!" he yowled to his friend. "Don't just stand there and catch yourself a cold!"

Sky turned to glance at her den just as her littermates disappeared inside it. "Sky! Get in your den this instant!" Bright shrieked, dropping her two birds regardless of the muddy ground. "You have three seconds-" Not wasting anymore time, she murmured a quick goodbye to Dusk before dashing to the den, dusking inside and shaking off her fur.

"Hey! Stop getting up wet!" Fang complained, huddling in his nest. Tigerlily had dragged hers and Sky's nests over to Fang's so that they could share heat. "Sorry, and thanks," Sky mewed, collapsing into her nest and welcoming the dry, warm, soft bedding. It wouldn't be dry for much longer- tomorrow she would have to see if maybe Bright or Fleck could find her something dry to sleep on.

Closing her eyes, Sky enjoyed the solid darkness, as it was much more welcoming then the flashing lightning. Ignoring the thunder as best she could, she buried her head in the moss and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Shh, Fleck! They're sleeping!" Bright whispered sharply. "They be tired after the storm- especially poor Sky! She looks worn out!" A gentle tongue licked her flank before her mother drew back. "All of them seem worn-out," Fleck responded. "I hope they didn't worry too much- our camp has never flooded." Sky stiffened. Was her tiredness so obvious, so much that it stood out so much that cats spoke of it?

Beside her, Tigerlily raised her head, stirring. "Wha- hi, mom! Hi dad! Did you catch breakfast?" Cracking open one eye, Sky watched as Bright stiffened, glancing at her paws, while Fleck stared at the den walls. "It's a very nice den," he mewed in a light tone. Tigerlily narrowed her eyes, and Sky wished her eyes were open enough to narrow them and still be able to see. "Mom, dad, did you catch breakfast?"

"We're very sorry, honey. We caught two birds, but they got too muddy to eat. The mouse we ate ourselves to keep up our strength. We'll go hunting again now that the rain stopped, though." Fleck mewed, tone dejected. Brimming with sympathy for her disappointed parents, she raised her head. "It's okay, dad!" she mewed in her most cheerful tone. "We weren't that hungry!"

Yawning, Fang shot her a glare. "Weren't that hungry? Um, excuse-" "Yeah, it's nothing." Tigerlily mewed, locking eyes with Sky and nodding. It wasn't mom or dad's fault. They tried their best. Even Fang seemed to realize what they were doing and mewed, "I was saying, excuse me, but I hadn't even begun to think about eating until Sky told us you guys were getting breakfast!"

"Well, we're lucky to have such wonderful kits," Bright murmured, turning around. "We'll go out hunting again now, and bring you all back something. Just stay out of trouble." Sky nodded, jumping up and down. "Of course not!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "We'll be fine, mom. Don't worry."


	3. Chapter 2

**The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** Night- dark gray tabby tom

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

 **Fighters:**

Briar- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream coloured stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip

Badger- black, white, and brown tom

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Nettle- light brown tom

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach

 **Kits:**

Fang- black-and-white tom (4 moons old)

Sky- silver tabby she-kit (4 moons old)

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit (4 moons old)

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit (2 and a half moons old)

Dark- dark gray tom (2 and a half moons old)

Kylimba- white she-kit (3 days old)

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"Prey! Finally!" Came an irritated growl from beside her. Sky glanced to her right, where Fang was curling his lip, slicing his claws through the dirt. Tigerlily narrowed her eyes, swiping at him. "Raven, raven, whisker haven, stupid brother, we've a hungry mother! They worked hard to get this food after the storm." she chanted, and Sky laughed. "Tigerlily, you know you don't have the Omen of Word! Only the first Alpha had it." "So?" Her sister responded. "I can still practice my rhymes, at least."

Fang flattened his ears. "And what do you get from it? Word skills? Are you going to talk your enemies to death?" Shivering, Sky listened silently to the jeers, her eyes instead fixed on the plump rabbit dangling from Fleck's jaws. She could hear Tigerlily pouncing onto Fang, play-growling, and the two rolled off, snarling. "Why are they so fierce?" she muttered to herself. "They've got no proper sense!"

Rising to greet her mother and father, she purred, rubbing muzzles with them. Fleck set down the rabbit on a dry spot, nudging her towards. "Go on," he encouraged. "Eat your fill. Tigerlily and Fang can eat later."

Sky scampered forwards and took a small bite, relishing the sharp flavor of the rabbit. "Yum! Thanks, dad!" Bright set down a sparrow and a mouse next to the rabbit, and beckoned Fleck over to her. "Let's share the mouse, for now, and then we can have the leftovers later." "If there's any left!" Fleck laughed. "They've such an appetite these days!"

Filling her belly, Sky stood up. "Can I go out into the forest with you, dad?" Fleck shook his head. "You know you have to be a Trainee, dear," he mewed. "Go and play with Scarlet. Maybe you two can show Kylimba around camp." He glanced behind her, and Sky looked over her shoulder. A tiny white shape clambered out of her parent's den, sniffing the air before stumbling towards Sky and her littermate's den. When Kylimba was three moons old, she would live in her own den, but at this point she was too young to have her own den, especially because she had no littermates.

"Oh, alright, dad. But Kylimba's only a few days old! She can't play moss ball or stone slide like me. I'd beat her easy!" Sky sighed, turning around. Bright's stern voice stopped her in her tracks. "Sky! Kylimba's parents are clever and strong. I'm sure she can play games just as well as any kit." Her mother paused to take a breath. Taking the opportunity to dart away from Bright, Sky pounded over to Kylimba, who crouched down, backing away slightly, as she towered over the young kit.

"Who are you?" Kylimba squeaked, staring up at her with innocent blue eyes. "Are you a Fighter?" "No, I'm Sky. I'm a kit, like you, except I'm four moons old." Taking a deep breath, Sky continued, "Do you want me to show you around camp? Introduce you to Dark and Scarlet, and some of the Trainees, maybe? I'm sure Pounce would absolutely love to meet you"

Kylimba straightened up, the fear leaving her eyes as a bold curiosity overtook her. "Take me to Pounce," she ordered. "I want him to teach me how to fight." "Fight?" Sky gasped. "You're only three days old, Kylimba? Are you sure?" "Never been more sure, Sky." Kylimba's mew was hard, and Sky knew there was no changing her mind. "C'mon." Flicking her tail, she trotted towards Pounce and Nettle's den.

"This is where they live and sleep," Sky explained, before casting a glance at her siblings, who were now eating ravenously. "Are you sure you don't want to meet my littermates, instead? Fang and Tigerlily are really cool-" "Introduce me to Pounce. I want him to teach me some fighting moves." Kylimba bared her teeth, but she looked puny to Sky, only a whisker or two tall, fluffy white tail lashing. Unable to hold in her laugh, Sky collapsed, giggling. "You look so tiny and innocent!" she exclaimed. "Not even the tiniest bit ferocious!"

Tiny kit claws dug into her pelt, and, suddenly angry, Sky jumped to her paws, shaking her fur and sending Kylimba flying into the wall of Night's bramble den. The white she squeaked in pain, falling limp.

"Kylimba!"

* * *

 **Foxtail of StormClan, I saw your review, and I respect your opinion, but I chose a long time ago to bend the rules like this just because it makes the chapter blockier and makes it look and feel longer. I, as an author, find it harder to judge if my chapter is a good length or not if there are spaces between each line. I do use them now and then in certain situations, but not only in order to keep my work unique but to keep it easier to write, I do not put those spaces. Again, I respect your opinion, but I will not be doing that.**

 **Um. Okay. Another chapter DONE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** Night- dark gray tabby tom

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

 **Fighters:**

Briar- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Breeze- white tom with gray fleck

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Ember- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream coloured stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip

Badger- black, white, and brown tom

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Nettle- light brown tom

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach

 **Kits:**

Fang- black-and-white tom (4 moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Sky- silver tabby she-kit (4 moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit (4 moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit (2 and a half moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Dark- dark gray tom (2 and a half moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Kylimba- white she-kit (3 days old) _Kit of Breeze and Ember_

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Ember darted across the clearing to her kit, Breeze on her tail. The white tom stalked furiously up to him, the gray fleck on his forehead disappearing in his furrowed brow. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, baring his teeth. "Messing with my daughter like that?" Sky trembled, glancing at Kylimba. Was she okay? Would she be okay in the end? What had she done?

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered, crouching down and lowering her head, staring at the ground. Two more sets of paw steps sounded behind her, and she cast a quick glance. Bright and Fleck stood there, eyes hard. "Breeze, I think I can handle my daughter," Fleck mewed coldly. "You can handle yours." He flicked his tai toward the small white shape of Kylimba.

Bright padded between Sky and Breeze, flank bristling. "You tend to your kit," she agreed harshly. "We'll tend to ours." As Breeze shot another growl at her before spinning around and sniffing Kylimba anxiously, Fleck glared at her. "What did you think you were doing?" he snapped. "She's only three days old, for goodness sake! You can't be tossing her around like a moss ball!"

Glancing at her angry parents, Sky took a step back. "I-I'm sorry," she repeated. "I didn't mean to! She attacked me, and then I shook her off, and she flew into Night's den." Bright cuffed her around the ear, grabbing her by the scruff and trotting to the den. "Get in there! Now! We'll talk with Night, Breeze, and Ember and decide on your punishment!"

Full of despair, Sky curled up in her nest. All she had done was defend herself, and look what had happened! She rested her chin on her paws, eyes watering. The kit could hear voices outside as her parents talked about her. Was it just her, or where the shadows creeping up on her? Was the light dappling the den floor red? Was she crazy? Sky shook her head. "Stop it," she muttered. "You did what Fang or Tigerlily would have done! You are _not_ stupid, and you are _not_ going to act like you are.

Then there was laughing. Who would laugh at a time like this, when no one knew if Kylimba would live? She pricked her ears. That sound sounded familiar- Fang! Fang was laughing- at her! "Aggravating Kylimba like that!" he cried. "She's no match for her, Sky's so clumsy and weak! I doubt she'll be a Fighter!"

Tigerlily didn't respond for a moment, but when she did, her voice was hard and clear. "I don't know about you, Fang, but I think we should stand up for our littermate, and stop laughing at them for things any cat could have done." She trotted away from the den, and Fang reluctantly followed her.

Sky purred in gratitude. "Thank you, Tigerlily," she murmured. "Thank you for defending me and loving me." The den shook as Fleck ducked inside of it. "Come out," he ordered. "It is time you know what you've earned for yourself." Jumping to her paws, Sky followed her father back out. Night faced her, Breeze and Ember on one side and Bright on the over. All of them had bristling fur.

"After some discussion," Night mewed, eyes narrowed, "It was decided that there shall be no delaying of your Trainee ceremony, deeming as for you are strong and you have proved to have good instincts, something that is always useful to have on hand. However, you will not be restricted to your den, either, for somehow Kylimba is not hurt. That shows you have skill and you are clever."

"But," Bright jumped in. "You will be limited to the leftovers of what Fleck and I catch for half a moon, meaning you may eat only after Tigerlily and Fang have. Then Fleck and I will catch prey for ourselves and eat." Ember nodded, eyes dark. Her tail tip flicked side to side, and she pressed against Breeze. When Night dismissed the group, the two darted back over to Kylimba, who had been listening furiously. "Why doesn't she get punished?" She heard the little kit protest. "Sky threw me into brambles!"

Sighing, Sky glanced over her shoulder back at the den. She would stay there for the rest of today, anyways, no matter what her punishment was.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5:**

Sky yawned, stretching. After a boring evening of restricting herself to the den, she was ready to move! Bouncing to her feet, she waved her tail in the air. Tigerlily and Fang were already up today, absent from the den, and Bright and Fleck weren't there, either, but the remains of a mouse and a squirrel lay at her feet. She gulped it down gratefully, sighing. "I should save my energy so I don't starve," she murmured, padding out of the den.

Glares met shot her way instantly. "Didn't she hurt poor Kylimba?" One cat whispered. "I know, right?" Another responded. "She's such a terrible person! Night should have killed her while he had the chance!" "Poor Ember and poor Breeze. They must be frantic, even still." The first voice agreed. Sky flattened her ears, shrinking into her fur.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she wailed. "Not sorry enough! You could have killed her!" A third voice growled. Sky was shoved, brutally, to the ground, and she cried out in pain. She could hear Fleck whispering to Bright. "She's such a strong, intelligent child. How did we not see it earlier?" "She's such a poor, disappointing child," Bright responded.

"Get out of here! We don't want you anymore!"

"Why are you in this camp, you murderer!"

"Traitor! Coward! Rogue!"

"I can't believe I'm your mother!"

"To think we fed you our prey!"

"Such an ugly, horrible child!"

"Die! Death to the traitor!"

"You can't hide from us forever."

 _They'll kill me. They'll shred me! I'll be torn to bits!_ Sky's eyes flew open. She was lying in her nest, fur fluffed up, ears flattened, eyes wide. Jumping to her paws, she scented the air. Everything seemed normal. Fang and Tigerlily were snoring in their nests, and so was Bright, but Fleck was gone, probably hunting for them.

Yawning, she stretched, letting her tense muscles relax. Everything would be fine. Her pack mates weren't going to kill her, right? Desperate to see a familiar face or two to talk with, she stepped out of the den and headed towards where the Trainees made their nests. She poked her head over the stacked sticks that marked the threshold. No one was there. She spun around, desperate, about to dash out of camp.

She didn't feel safe. Something was wrong. Someone was staring at her, sizing her up, preparing to attack...

Sky let out a yowl as jaws closed around her throat, and she fell to the ground, shrieking. No one was there to help her, to hear her cries. Paws battered at her face, and she closed her eyes against the relentless attacks. A voice hissed coldly, in a deathly quiet tone, to her. "You will not survive to hurt another kit. You will die, now, at my paws, and never will you harm another cat again."

Closing her eyes, she refused to struggle. Maybe she deserved this. She drew in a deep breath, and held it, waiting for it all to be over.

* * *

 **The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** Night- dark gray tabby tom

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

 **Fighters:**

Briar- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Breeze- white tom with gray fleck

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Ember- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream coloured stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip

Badger- black, white, and brown tom

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Nettle- light brown tom

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach

 **Kits:**

Fang- black-and-white tom (4 moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Sky- silver tabby she-kit (4 moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit (4 moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit (2 and a half moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Dark- dark gray tom (2 and a half moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Kylimba- white she-kit (3 days old) _Kit of Breeze and Ember_

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Yay, cliffie!**

 **Goodbye.**

 **Stupid writer's block. This took me forever.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"I was asking you whether you wanted to play moss ball or not!" Fang's annoyed his bought Sky back to the present. She twisted her head, looking up to find him sitting on her shoulders. "Fang!" she squeaked. "You scared me!" Her brother puffed out his fur in pride. "There is no warrior better then I!" he teased. now c'mon; let's go."

Remembering her fantasies and her hallucinations, Sky shook her head. "No. I'm not going." When Fang widened his eyes, she continued, "I know I'm not punished or anything, but it feels that way! How can I go on, acting normal, when it feels like someone will get revenge on me for hurting Kylimba any moment?" She shook her head. "I said no, and that's that." But as she watched Fang quietly stand up and pad away, towards where Tigerlily must be, she felt a pang of loneliness and wished she felt brave enough to go after them, to say she had changed her mind. Sky sighed, and looked away.

"How are you?" Briar's gentle voice surprised her, and when she glanced at the golden-brown tabby she-cat, her blue eyes were full of motherly worry. Dusk was standing next to her, fidgeting, staring at the ground. "Yeah," he mewed softly. "We're worried."

"You don't side with Breeze and Ember?" Sky mewed with surprise. They shook their heads, and she glanced behind her as two more cats trotted up. Storm dipped her head, eyes blazing wit her belief. "It isn't your fault!" she insisted. Pounce nodded. "We think you were only defending yourself; I saw her attack you first!" Sky began to back away, overwhelmed by all the support. Why did no one blame her? No one except for the parents of Kylimba and the little kit her self? Her fur bristled.

Turning around, she searched the clearing frantically for Bright or Fleck. Where were they? Were they hunting? She was ready to flee when Tigerlily touched her muzzle gently. "Calm down," she whispered. "They are speaking the truth; no one believes it was your fault, I promise. Have you heard any one talking bad about you?" Sky shook her head, uncertain. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Can't catch me!" Fang yowled, bowling Sky over. Tigerlily had got a thorn in her pad and had went with Bright to get the thorn out, leaving Sky with Fang. She battered at his muzzle. "I can, too!" She used her hind legs to throw him off, and she saw his eyes glowed with playfulness. "Now what were you saying?" he asked mischievously, eyeing her.

Sky crouched, preparing to be attacked. "I can catch you!" But instead of leaping on her, Fang spun around and hared away. "Let's test that!" he yowled over his shoulder. Scrambling to her feet, Sky leapt forwards, thankful for her lighter, slimmer frame. But even with his broad shoulders, her larger brother still pounded the ground as he raced across camp.

Skidding to the side, she halted in the shadows of a piece of bracken and crouched. She wasn't strong enough to run fast enough to catch him, but maybe she was smart enough to trick him so she could catch him. She remembered Tigerlily's thorn, and smiled to herself.

Gasping in fake pain, she struggled out of the shadows, collapsing and wailing. Cats stared at her, wondering whether it was a game or if she was really hurt. Fang froze, glanced back at her, confused. He was debating whether to take the risk of it being a trap or not. After a few moments, he continued running away, and Sky got to her paws, burning with anger.

Anger.

Adrenaline.

Strength.

Speed.

Game over.

Sky rocketed across the ground, ignoring sharp stones, ignoring roots, ignoring everything that got between her and Fang. Her brother picked up speed, the black-and-white tom clearly worried about being caught now. Making a wild leap, she flew forwards, and her paw connected with the base of Fang's tail.

She didn't know what happened. But the next thing she saw was blood, blood on her claws, four small scratches, and a bushed out Fang backing away from her, eyes clouded with pain.

Sky had hurt someone. Again. Why did it always happen to her? What made her do it? She wailed and dashed away.

* * *

 **The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** Night- dark gray tabby tom

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

 **Fighters:**

Briar- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Breeze- white tom with gray fleck

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Ember- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream coloured stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip

Badger- black, white, and brown tom

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Nettle- light brown tom

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach

 **Kits:**

Fang- black-and-white tom (4 moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Sky- silver tabby she-kit (4 moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit (4 moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit (2 and a half moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Dark- dark gray tom (2 and a half moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Kylimba- white she-kit (5 days old) _Kit of Breeze and Ember_

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

* * *

 **I'm sorry to those of you who were disappointed that the latest thing I posted was a response to the flame, but if we can shut down flamers, we should. The Silver flamer (Who I assume is also this guest) flamed one of my friends on Children of the Shadows really badly. I'm not standing by and doing nothing while she gets hurt, and if Silver keeps going, other friends of mine could get hurt. I'm not letting that happen, which means that sometimes, writing chapters can't always be my priority.**

 **Same goes for school. And other activities. But since I'm taking my other story on a break, I'll have more time to write for Sky's Destiny while I get down more plot lines for Dovewing and Tigerheart (Continued). Which I will be using Flamepelt the Cat's wonderful idea of changing the name to Tales of DoveClan.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Half a moon had passed since the two incidents, and it felt like it had been life times ago since Sky had accidently clawed Fang and thrown Kylimba into brambles. She hadn't been punished for either incidents, to her surprise, but Sky knew no punishment felt no better then punishment. Guilt had slashed at her each day, striking her, throwing her, tossing her from unsheathed claws to unsheathed claws, piercing her heart.

Finally the tremors in her heart had ceased, and she it felt a gentle breeze blew on her, cooling her emotions, cooling her body, freezing her mind with the belief that no wrong had been done. In one and a half moons, she would be a Trainee, hunting for herself and her littermates. Today, Bright and Fleck had taken them to Pine for a lesson in the laws.

It had been simple. Pine had greeted them warmly, then led the three of them to the edge of the clearing and sat down to tell them all. Now? Sky reflected on everything, trying to memorize it all.

 _1\. Kits must not leave camp and need to be fed by their parents each day._

As a kit, she knew that one. She had been strictly kept in camp every day of her short life, restrained from the forest, restrained from the world. Sky strained, trying to remember the next.

 _2\. Trainees are responsible for feeding only themselves and their littermates. No other cats may take the food they catch, nor may they feed them. Only if the littermate/littermates do not have enough to feed them all may their parents bring them food._

Okay. That seemed simple enough. Unlike Kylimba and other only-children, if Sky wasn't able to catch herself prey one day, she would always have her littermates to feed her, and if they weren't able to catch enough, Bright and Fleck would be able to help them.

 _3\. When Fighters and Trainers become to old to provide for the Pack, they must leave and fend for themselves._

Sky shivered at the thought of Bright or Fleck having to leave the Pack. This was one of the rules that she didn't agree with. How could anyone be that cruel? But it meant always that every cat in the Pack would be useful and would provide. It was a Pack spirit that had driven the eldest cats out, in their attempt to rid the Pack of having to feed them. Wasn't that the story, the reason, behind it?

 _4\. Outsiders must be given fair questioning. If proved not to have good reasons for their actions, they may be killed or chased off._

She completely agreed with this rule. Nothing was wrong with this law- every cat was given a chance to prove they had good reason to be there, and then, if they failed, they were eligible to be chased off or killed on the spot. The scent markers were clear; though the Pack did not send out border patrols or hunting patrols, whenever a cat wasn't that far away, they would head to the border and mark it.

 _5\. Do not be compassionate to rogues and outsiders. We are the Pack; we are proud of it. We are fierce, ruthless, and cunning, with strong toms and smart she-cats. There is nothing wrong with protecting ourselves and the next generation of our Pack. Think nothing of the good of outsiders; they are not important to us._

This rule... This rule made sense, yet at the same time it didn't. Why couldn't they be friends with a rogue or two? Shaking her head, Sky sighed and stood up, glancing around the clearing. Tigerlily was creeping up on Fang at the other side of the camp! Laughing, Sky dropped into a crouch, stalking into the shadows of the barrier and crouching, making herself almost invisible in the golden fronds of bracken and the thorns.

As Tigerlily pounced, Sky slowly moved along the shadows, stalking closer, one tiny claw at a time, keeping her fur slick to her sides, trying not to be noticed. A few cats, like Flare and Burn, watched her with amused eyes as they ate whatever fresh-kill they had caught that day. _Fighters and Trainers must catch food only for themselves and their mate, no one else, and their kits if they are Kits still or Trainees who didn't catch enough,_ Sky remembered.

When she neared the tussling lumps of fur that belonged to her sister and brother, she crouched, tensing, pulling her paws in. Sky fixed her eyes on her targets, then, as they rolled closer, she leapt, landing squarely on Fang and making him yelp in surprise. Taking Fang's distracting to her advantage, Tigerlily slid out of his grip and batted his flanks, puffing for breath.

Fang heaved his shoulders, tossing Sky off, then charged towards her, bringing up his large paws to slam them down on her. Sky rolled just in time, springing to her feet and letting her forepaws take aim for his chest. Using one paw to block both blows, Fang grinned and turned to face Tigerlily, who had been about to pounce of him. As he lashed out with one paw at her, he kicked his hind legs at Sky, keeping her trapped in the corner of the bracken.

Sky crouched, snarling, preparing for her chance. Then, as he turned around, she remembered once again the incidents with Kylimba and him, how she had injured them, how she couldn't do it again. She froze, giving him the chance to attack first. But he only sat down, ears flattening as he dipped his head. "I know what you're thinking," he mewed in his low voice. "But it won't happen again, so don't worry."

Then Tigerlily crashed into him from behind, and he squealed, crashing forwards, and Sky took her chance to escape her hole, fleeing for the den.

 **The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** Night- dark gray tabby tom

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

 **Fighters:**

Briar- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Breeze- white tom with gray fleck

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Ember- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream coloured stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip (8 and a half moons old)

Badger- black, white, and brown tom (8 and a half moons old)

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws (7 and a half moons old)

Nettle- light brown tom (7 and a half moons old)

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur (7 and a half moons old)

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach (6 and a half moons old)

 **Kits:**

Fang- black-and-white tom (4 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Sky- silver tabby she-kit (4 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit (4 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit (3 moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Dark- dark gray tom (3 moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Kylimba- white she-kit (20 days old) _Kit of Breeze and Ember_

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

* * *

 **I'm going to hope that was a suitable chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sky watched, head on her paws, as she lay outside the den. The camp was busy today- Night had ordered everyone to stay in camp that morning for a special meeting, followed by a special series of patrols. Fang and Tigerlily were still sleeping, but she had woken up early today, curious about what was about to happen. It was a chilly morning, being as it was nearing leaf-bare, and the winds must have been strong that night because it seemed like all the leaves in the world had fallen into camp.

The bright red, orange, and yellow leaves were being swept into piles by the warriors, with Dark and Scarlet and Kylimba all taking advantage of distracted Fighters so that they could jump in the piles and have fun with the leaves until they were caught. Night watched, eyes narrowed, from the mouth of his den, blue eyes wispy in the morning light.

Bright and Fleck were shifting a huge mound of leaves near the entrance, trying to keep it all together, but as Kylimba snagged a few leaves from the base, it gave way, and leaves scattered everywhere. Ember darted forwards, grabbed her kit, and with flat ears and eyes full of shame and annoyance, she bounded back to her den and placed Kylimba inside of it with a hiss.

Sky sighed, watching as yet another leaf fell. But when Night trotted out of the entrance to his den where he had been sheltering, everyone froze, then snapped to attention, bounding into line formation with heads and tail held high. Eyes gleaming with curiosity, Fighters and Trainers and Trainees lined up side by side, all waiting to hear the same words.

She felt a pang of loneliness that she wasn't part of this... this sort of Pack spirit. Still, she leaned forwards as Night spoke. "They have found us."

Gasps rang out, and Sky watched as Bright crouched, signaling that she wanted to speak. Night beckoned her to come forwards, and she did, slightly hesitant. "It has been a long time since we last battled them... Fleck and I hadn't even been born then. Surely we are stronger now? Why worry, when we can train even harder, when we can patrol our borders even more, when we can show them that we are strong, fierce, and deserve to live? We are superior to them in many ways- why don't we try to prove it?"

Sky felt a wave of pride for her mother- whatever they were talking about, of course, but still- as she stepped back and resumed her position. Night tipped his head. "Wise words," he murmured, clearly thinking. "But I'm not sure if we can afford to do that. We have plenty of kits and Trainees," he proceeded, glancing at Sky then at the Trainees, all lined up neatly. "And is it worth risking their lives for our own stubborn pride?"

"We can't run again!" Everyone was silent at the outburst, even Night. Slowly, everyone craned their heads to see Kylimba. She must have snuck out of her den and joined the shadows at the edge of the line. The white she-kit trotted confidently forwards, unaware of her crime. "I know we came here running away from something, and we can't run away again! What are we, mice?"

"We have claws, we have wit, we have strength and experience! Are we not worthy of our home? Our lives?" Kylimba's challenging gaze searched the clearing for protestors. "Spirit, my friends! Spirit! We can't let them chase us from place to place- we just need a plan so we can smash them to the ground when we meet again!"

Ember was about to pad forwards and carry Kylimba away but the kit ducked away from her mother's jaws, determined. "We can't just sit here waiting to die! We can't be prey! Pack, we are hunters and always have been. Why do we know to fight? We were given claws and fangs for a reason!" She swiped at the air with one paw then glanced back at the crowd.

Night's fur bristled angrily, and he opened his mouth to speak when an icy voice rang around the clearing.

"Looks like you're looking to moon old kits for help," The voice mewed. "Very well for you. Luckily, our young are of much more use."

Every cat spun around, and Sky strained her head. The ginger tom who had spoken glanced around the clearing, eyes narrowed in hostility. Then, his tail twitched, and a battle cry rang out. "Attack!"

* * *

 **The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** Night- dark gray tabby tom

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

 **Fighters:**

Briar- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Breeze- white tom with gray fleck

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Ember- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream coloured stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip (9 and a half moons old)

Badger- black, white, and brown tom (9 and a half moons old)

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws (8 and a half moons old)

Nettle- light brown tom (8 and a half moons old)

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur (8 and a half moons old)

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach (7 and a half moons old)

 **Kits:**

Fang- black-and-white tom (5 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Sky- silver tabby she-kit (5 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit (5 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit (4 moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Dark- dark gray tom (4 moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Kylimba- white she-kit (1 moon old) _Kit of Breeze and Ember_

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

 **Blade's Group-**

 **Master:** Blade- ginger tom

 **Followers:**

Blood

Claw

Echo

 **Attackers:**

Thorn

Storm

Rose

Bramble

Whisper

Bone

 **Defenders:**

Marrow

Mallow

Scarlet

Stone

Flint

Dark

Slash

 **Guards:**

Ghost

Mud

Dead

Half

Spirit

 **Fighters:**

Moon

Song

Silent

Black Nite

River

Shadow

Fern

 **Youngsters:**

Cloud Tilk

Lily Whisk

* * *

 **I'll work in allegiances for the Group as we meet those cats themselves...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Run! Get to the den!" Her mother gave her a viscous shove, sending her reeling, crashing into the ground. At once, two battle-scarred toms leapt in the way of her escape route towards the den, and three others cats blocked their other route. Bright glared at the cats, fur bristling. "How many times must we teach you not to mess with us?" She hissed, eyes narrowed, ears flat.

The burly dark gray tabby tom laughed, menace in his small amber eyes as he eyed the two of them. "Oh, look!" he sneered. "Love doves!" The other cats crowed, and a smaller ginger-and-white she-cat added, "Why don't you just let us kill the kit, honey? Then you won't have to take care of her anymore!

Sky cowered in the face of the five fierce cats, yet her mother stood bravely, tail and head held high. "I won't let you harm my daughter!" she yowled, then lunged forwards, knocking over a pale brown tabby tom. At once, another she-cat shot forwards, eyes gleaming as she swiped at Sky. She didn't know what happened. Just that adrenaline suddenly kicked in.

Snarling, she ducked to the side and rolled, jumping to her feet and staring around at the other four cats, who were slowly creeping up on her, eyes full of anger. "C'mon, sweetie!" cooed the ginger-and-white. "Just come a little closer!"

Shaking her head, Sky ducked to avoid a few more paws, then sprinted under the legs of a dark brown tom with gray patches, before freezing in surprise, panting. The clearing was already a mess, blood strewn all over, with angry cats fighting everywhere. She could see Bright still tussling with the burly tom, and Fleck was fighting side-by-side with Dusk and Icicle.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked as paws dragged her back. "What are you doing to my home?" "We're only improving it, little kitty. Don't tire yourself out, dear. It won't help you at all." Sky bit the nearest paw and held on, keeping her jaws firmly shut as the cat screeched.

"Come on, Dead! It's only a kit!" Rang out the voice of the dark brown tom. The ginger-and-white nodded, "Yeah, shake it off!" Sky almost purred as she cuffed the tom over the air, who angrily quieted and turned back to her, finally yanking his paw free. "You'll pay for this, kit!" he growled, darting forwards and slashing his claws down her flank.

Sky screamed and jumped to her paws, only to be forced back down. But then, as they prepared to strike again, a small shape leapt bravely into the fight. "Dusk!" she exclaimed. The light silver tom glanced at her, darker legs and tail and ears all flashing around as he grappled with the ginger-and-white. To more shapes leapt into the fight, and the paws trapping her were gone. Pounce and Briar! The three cats fought wildly, hitting blows and blocking blows as they did their best to defend her, to protect her.

Scrambling out of the way of an unnoticed blow, Sky fled the fight, eyes wild with terror. Ducking another group of fighting cats, she darted into the den at last. Tigerlily and Fang stared at her, wide-eyed from the very back of the den, hidden in the mossy nests. But as they recognized her, Tigerlily jumped to her paws and threw herself towards Sky, pressing her muzzle against hers. "We thought you were dead!" she mewed breathlessly, before ushering her into their hiding spot.

Relieved that she finally had a chance to breathe, Sky told them what happened. At the end, she added, "I don't know if Bright and Fleck are still alive." Her tone was miserable, and her littermates eyes became shadowed with terrified thoughts. _Please let them live_! She begged inwardly. _And Dusk, Pounce, and Briar, please!_ Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

Suddenly, the camp quieted, and the three littermates pricked their ears, trying to listen. She could hear faint voices.

"Why are you doing this? What started this grudge?"

"You always ask that question, mange-pelt! Anything else to say before you die?"

"I say, I say,"

"Say what?"

"That after you kill me you let my Pack go free."

Sky and silently padded to the den entrance, peering out. Night was pinned by the other group's leader by the throat. Every other cat was watching, waiting. A sob rose up in her throat, but she forced it back down, not about to give away her location. The ginger leader laughed. He laughed! Sky bristled in hostility. "Too bad!" he smirked. "Attack!"

More cats charged into battle, and as the other leader snapped Night's neck, a golden-brown tabby she-cat launched herself towards the ginger tom, catching his throat in her own jaws. Every cat froze again, and a dark gray tom stepped up next to the she-cat. Thunder. "Send your group away and we will let you go," he snarled, cuffing the enemy leader, who nodded limply, eyes bulging.

Every unfamiliar cat fled, leaving the clearing torn and bloody. After a few moments, the ginger tom was released. Before anyone could stop him, he flashed out a paw at the golden-brown she-cat's throat, and as she collapsed, dead, he fled. Away and far from the Pack, hopefully. Sky bounded out of the nursery, skidding to a halt at the dead she-cat's side.

Dusk and Mountain rocketed to her side, eyes shadowed and haunted as they touched their noses to the she-cat's fur. "My mother..." Dusk whispered. Sky pressed against him. "My mate," Mountain murmured, and Dusk rubbed his muzzle against his father's.

"My savior," Sky cried, voice cracking. "She helped save me from those enemy cats, and she saved my life! Dusk and Pounce and her saved me!" Her fur fluffed up. "Why did you die, Briar?" she added. "Why?" Her mew was barely as whispered as she collapsed, too tired to stand, and buried her face in Briar's fur. The kind, motherly she-cat, dead. It broke her heart, especially because it meant that she would never be able to return the favor to the experienced Fighter.

She barely noticed as Bright picked her up by her scruff and carried her back to the den.

 **The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** ~To be decided~

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

 **Fighters:**

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Breeze- white tom with gray fleck

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Ember- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream coloured stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip (9 and a half moons old)

Badger- black, white, and brown tom (9 and a half moons old)

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws (8 and a half moons old)

Nettle- light brown tom (8 and a half moons old)

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur (8 and a half moons old)

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach (7 and a half moons old)

 **Kits:**

Fang- black-and-white tom (5 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Sky- silver tabby she-kit (5 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit (5 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit (4 moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Dark- dark gray tom (4 moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Kylimba- white she-kit (1 moon old) _Kit of Breeze and Ember_

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

 **Blade's Group-**

 **Master:** Blade- ginger tom

 **Followers:**

Blood

Claw- burly dark gray tabby tom

Echo

 **Attackers:**

Thorn

Storm

Rose- ginger-and-white she-cat

Bramble- dark brown tom

Whisper

Bone

 **Defenders:**

Marrow

Mallow

Scarlet

Stone

Flint

Dark

Slash

 **Guards:**

Ghost

Mud- pale brown tabby tom

Dead- brown tom with gray patches

Half

Spirit

 **Fighters:**

Moon

Song

Silent

Black Nite

River

Shadow

Fern

 **Youngsters:**

Cloud Tilk

Lily Whisk

* * *

 **Again, I'll work in allegiances for the Group as we meet those cats themselves...**

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR KILLING BRIAR SOMEONE HAD TO DIE AND ALSO NIGHT'S DEAD BUT ANYWAYS IT WAS JUST BECAUSE YOU PU TIN MULTIPLE CATS AND SHE WAS AN OLDER CAT SO IT MADE A LITTL EMORE SENSE ALSO YOU WANTED EHR TO DIE IN BATTLE AGAIN I'M SORRY~**

 **Vote who you want to become the next leader, one vote per person! Here's a little info on your choices:**

 **Pine (Calm, quiet, very smart, sometimes snappy) 18 moons**

 **Burn (Understanding, words of wisdom, thinker) 65 moons**

 **Mountain (Stern, strict, stone-faced at times, respectful, sticks to rules thoroughly) 57 moons {He is also Briar's mate O.O had to add that.}**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Sky shivered, Tigerlily pressing against her. "Why so sad about Briar?" Fang asked, sighing. "It's been three days and you're still crying over her death like a baby!" Fur bristling, she spun around to face her brother. "Briar saved me! She and Dusk and Pounce saved me from death!" She flicked her tail at the wound on her flank. "Can you stop missing someone who saved your pitiful life? The life that you were sure the world wouldn't miss if it was gone? The life that upon which you had given up hope but found a way to stick with you still, all because of three cats, one of which is now dead?"

Fang rolled his eyes and finished the mouse he was eating. "I still can't believe you," He mumbled. "But oh well." Standing up, he licked his chest really quickly before padding out of the den. Tigerlily flashed her a quick glance before following swiftly. Though Sky wished her sister had stayed with her, she couldn't blame Tigerlily. With her parents confining her in the den, afraid that she would get hurt again, she had managed to convince Tigerlily to stay with her for the past three days. And now her sister was leaving the den again. Good for her. Sky purred softly.

Sighing, she lay back down in the nest, and rested her chin on her paws. Sky was ready to sleep. It had been a long, yet a short day, and she deal with things later.

...

"Sky? Sky, are you in here?" A soft voice rang out. Glancing up, she saw a white shape looming over her, green eyes luminous. The cat was female. Bristling, Sky stared up at it.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Den." She growled, raising one forepaw with claws unsheathed. "I'm tired of you, okay? You've almost gotten me in trouble multiple times before Kylimba. So tell me. Tell me, why are you in my den?"

Kylimba glanced over her shoulder, sighing. "I suppose I need to tell you." she mewed dryly. "Mother told me to say sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"So you admit it!" Sky flashed to her paws, ignoring a streak of pain. "You admit everything that has gone wrong in my life since you were born was because of you!"

The white kit backed a few steps. "Maybe I've caused some trouble," she mewed defensively. "But I've done for the good of the Pack!"

Sky rolled her eyes, then sat down. She might as well enjoy the kit's company. "Tell me," she mewed, sighing. "Tell me how you've helped the Pack."

...

A few more fruitless days. Exciting, no, but suspenseful? Yes. Only two days lay between her and her Trainee ceremony. And today something exciting was finally happening. Today the Pack would get a new Alpha.

After a week of grieving and of preparation, it was finally time for the male Trainers to battle it out. Burn, Mountain, and Pine would face each other in a battle for leadership. Sky only hoped that whoever would make the best Alpha would win. She didn't know who she, personally, was rooting for, but she was sure that whatever it was, they would do well.

She watched with narrow eyes as Mountain fought with Storm, claws sheathed so as he would be stronger for the battle later. His eyes were shadowed; haunted. Was he remembering the death of his mate, Briar, as the enemy leader had run out of camp, fleeing? At least the Pack had won, with great costs, though. Briar and Night were dead.

Kylimba had proved to be an interesting cat. Slowly, Sky had begun to enjoy her little chats with the spunky white she-kit, and did her best to try not to anger the feisty kit. Every day, she would find Kylimba sitting and eating in the shade of the holly tree at the edge of camp by herself around sunhigh, and Kylimba would beckon for Sky to join her. It was nice feeling, one where it felt like someone besides your littermates wanted you around.

Of course, there were the Trainees and the others kits, and except for a few cats, it had been Kylimba who had really talked to her, whether it had been an argument or one of their new talks.

...

Sunhigh was approaching. Sky huddled next to Kylimba, watching with wide eyes as the Trainees gathered in a circle by the Alpha's den. The two kits had pricked ears; they were straining to listen to the older generation, internally begging to be noticed and let into the circle.

"Mountain has to become leader!" That was Dusk mewing fiercely. "He's my father, and Briar died! Briar's my mother and his mate; Mountain has to be our new Alpha."

Pounce's voice rang out next. "Does it matter who becomes Alpha? As long as the Pack survives, it's okay, surely?"

"What is with all this fooling around?" Nettle spat. "Why did you all insist I came with you, only to bicker over Alphas?"

Dusk bristled, and flattened his ears. "Of course it matters!" he protested. "My mother's dead, and my father could be the new Alpha!"

Star chirped in, "If I had a choice, I would go with Pine!" Her eyes sparkled. "He and Storm are my older brother and sister!"

"Duh, we all know that!" Badger snapped. "And I'm your brother, too!" He bristled, eyes narrowing. "If any cat should be leader, though, it's Pine," he agreed. "He's young, too. Young and strong."

"And the others aren't strong?" Pounce pointed out.

Everyone quieted as Turtle spoke, stuttering. "I'm with Badger on this one. Pine should be leader." She glanced ay Badger uncertainly, and he purred at her, eyes happy for a moment before they hardened and he stared at the others.

"Three of us want Pine," Star announced. "So it has to be Pine, then!"

A fierce protest made Star take a step back. "Pounce hasn't voted!" Dusk growled, his usually friendly personality suddenly gone. "And neither has Sky or kylimba; com eout of there, you two."

All eyes were on them as Sky and Kylimba padded into the circle. "I choose... Burn. He's understanding and wise and kind,"

"And I think I'm with Kylimba," Sky decided after a moment. "Burn should be leader."

...

Sky lay on the ground, stretched out, by the den. Bright and Fleck had gone to hunt, leaving the three of them to themselves. Tigerlily and Fang were play-fighting, as always, and she felt a pang as she realized they never invited her to play fight with them. It was just Tigerlily and Fang, always.

She sprung to her paws as she heard a cat approaching her. "Who is it?" she demanded.

Dusk stepped out of the shadows, eyes gleaming with amusement. "Sorry to startle you!" he purred.

"It's okay." Sky sat down. "Sorry for not choosing Mountain."

"It's okay," The Trainee replied. "It's difficult times." Dusk's eyes were dark for a moment; then he sighed and sat down as well. He glanced up at the sky. "May the best Trainer win," he murmured.

Sky nodded. "May the best Trainer win."

...

"Hey, Dusk, teach us some moves!"

That was Fang. Sky blinked at the familiar voice. Dusk and her had been talking for a little bit. She had thought Tigerlily and Fang had still been playing, but they must have stopped. She glanced towards the sound, surprised to still see Tigerlily creeping up on Fang, readying herself to pounce.

"Come on, we're too young," Sky protested. She didn't want this peace and quiet to end. Dusk glanced at her, eyes uncertain.

"We'll be old enough in two days," Tigerlily retorted, leaping onto the unsuspecting Fang and making him yelp in surprise. "We're plenty old enough."

Sky made eye contact with her sister, surprised and a little daunted to see the fire in her eyes. "Tigerlily?" she mewed, desperate to see her sister as her normal self. The tabby sighed, and shrugged her shoulders, eyes calming a little bit as if she knew why Sky was worried. Relieved as she was, Sky still didn't want to learn battle moves. "Still, let's just wait till we're Trainees, okay?"

Fang trotted forwards and shoved Sky to the side. "We can learn moves, right?"

Letting out a cry as she hit the ground, Sky struggled to her paws only to find Tigerlily and Dusk by her side. Tigerlily glared at Fang. "What was that for?" her sister snapped, and Sky blinked, grateful for the support. Ignoring her littermates as they argued, Sky only looked at Dusk as he stared into her eyes, clearly worried. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up.

Sky nodded, and then she felt a flash of anger. "I'll see you later," she snapped to the others, running away.

...

 _Sky opened her eyes to find herself in the void of sleep. She was out in the forest, the forest she had dreamed of being in for almost six whole moons. The trees, so lush, so green, and the dirt, as ugly as it was, beautiful in its own way. A twig lay on the ground in front of her, and she batted it, enjoying the sensation of being out of the forest. Spotting a clump of brambles, she darted over, letting out a squeak of delight as she scrambled under, huddling in her hiding place._

 _A twig snapping alerted Sky to a mouse outside her bramble patch, not too far away. She poked her head outside, and slowly began to clumsily stalk towards it. The mouse scuttled a little farther as she neared, matching her paw step for paw step with surprising accuracy. As Sky lengthened her small steps to long strides, the mouse continued to stay just too far away from her to pounce on._

 _"Stay still!" she yowled, frustrated. The mouse froze at the sound of her sharp voice before racing away. Sky growled, raking the ground with thorn-sharp claws._

 _"What happened?" Kylimba's voice came from behind her. "Bad hunting?"_

 _Then there was Fang's. "Who want to be friends with a cat who can't even catch a mouse?" Sky could imagine him smirking at her._

 _"What wrong with you?" Said Dusk's quiet voice. "Why are you such a horrible person?"_

 _Sky huddled into a ball, ears flattened, paws clutching her head. What was with them? "Please!" she cried. "I do my best!"_

 _Finally was Bright's disapproving voice going, "I can't believe I kitted you," ringing on and on in her head._

 _"Am I really a failure?" Sky whispered._

...

"What are you talking about?" Pounce mewed, leaning over her. "You're not a failure..." His blue eyes were round with concern, and his spiky light gray fur was even more bristly then normal.

Sky stared up at him in embarrassment. "It was just some weird dream," she muttered, staring at her paws.

Pounce shook his head. "If it makes you say that... then it couldn't have been a normal dream. Either way, come on; the fight is about to start."

...

Sky stood next to Kylimba and Tigerlily, eyes wide and bright as she watched Storm stalk into the middle of the circle. As a female Trainer, she could not compete for leadership... But she had to be in control for the other Trainers would be fighting to become Alpha.

"Pack, today we gather to witness the uprising of our new Alpha!" she began, and was immediately met with cheers. Storm's tail pointed at Burn, Mountain, and Pine in turn. "Our three male Trainers are ready; all three have trained for this moment, and all three are worthy of the title 'Alpha'."

More cheers. The three toms padded forwards, eyes full of determination.

"Pine and Burn will fight first, followed by Mountain and Pine, and then finally Burn and Mountain. Whoever wins the most fights is our new Alpha." Storm finished.

At once, the Pine and Burn erupted into a rage of claws and fangs. Pine lashed out, catching Burn's shoulder, but the older, more experienced tom retaliated with a strong blow to Pine's flank. Letting out a yowl of fury, Pine leapt at Burn.

Burn staggered for a moment, then erupted forwards, throwing off the younger cat with a screech, pinning Pine.

For a moment the two stayed there, winded.

Then everything crashed into motion again.

Burn won his fight with Pine, and Mountain his fight with Pine as well. There was one more fight left, the winning fight, the one that would decide the future of the Pack.

The two toms fought hard, until Burn was pinning Mountain down. But Sky wasn't sure that the fight was over yet. He had to be pinned for a minute straight or had to verbally give in... And neither had happened yet. Mountain could still be Alpha of the Pack.

Sky didn't know who she internally wanted to win the fight. She just knew that her Pack needed an Alpha, and she just wanted it to get one. As long as no one was kille,d she would be fine with any outcome.

 **The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** ~To be decided~

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

 **Fighters:**

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Breeze- white tom with gray fleck

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Ember- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream coloured stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip (9 and a half moons old)

Badger- black, white, and brown tom (9 and a half moons old)

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws (8 and a half moons old)

Nettle- light brown tom (8 and a half moons old)

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur (8 and a half moons old)

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach (7 and a half moons old)

 **Kits:**

Fang- black-and-white tom (5 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Sky- silver tabby she-kit (5 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit (5 and a half moons old) _Kit of Bright and Fleck_

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit (4 moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Dark- dark gray tom (4 moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Kylimba- white she-kit (1 moon old) _Kit of Breeze and Ember_

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

 **Blade's Group-**

 **Master:** Blade- ginger tom

 **Followers:**

Blood

Claw- burly dark gray tabby tom

Echo

 **Attackers:**

Thorn

Storm

Rose- ginger-and-white she-cat

Bramble- dark brown tom

Whisper

Bone

 **Defenders:**

Marrow

Mallow

Scarlet

Stone

Flint

Dark

Slash

 **Guards:**

Ghost

Mud- pale brown tabby tom

Dead- brown tom with gray patches

Half

Spirit

 **Fighters:**

Moon

Song

Silent

Black Nite

River

Shadow

Fern

 **Youngsters:**

Cloud Tilk

Lily Whisk

 **Who is going to be the new leader? I got a vote for Burn and a vote for Mountain, I just need one new person to vote.**

 **This was a very long stretch of one day. (I'm trying to make longer chapters.) And that was all one day. Yes, one day.**

 **Eh, not that amazing.**

 **I admit I'm doing my best now in this A/N to get 3,000 words exact.**

 **'Exact' was the 2,950th word! Now you know that. Yes, this is kind of spamming my own chapter. Feel free to skip this. I'm just going to do this before science starts. Because I'm writing this in school and I've almost made my goal.**

 **Final word!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Happy days, happy times, happy moments! Sky purred, walking confidently down through the two lines of Pack cats. Fang led the three, with Sky on his left and Tigerlily on the right. Bright and Fleck beamed at them proudly, eyes gleaming. The new Alpha, Burn, stood at the end of the line, watching the three of them with narrowed eyes. "Come on, youngsters," he purred, eyes glittering with amusement at their attempt to enjoy the moment forever, with all their Pack mates watching them, excited.

Sky nudged Fang and off the three of them went again, coming to a halt in front of Burn. The Alpha dipped his head to them and began to speak. "Today we gather here for the making of new Trainees. As the kits of Bright and Fleck, they have grown, and under the guidance of the Trainers, they shall learn. Fang, you have shown fierce spirit and loyalty in your first six moons, and I'm sure you will continue to fight hard for our Pack."

Mews of approval rang out, and Fang proudly padded to the line of Trainees, attempting to take on their perfect posture as they watched the ceremony, eyes shining.

"Tigerlily, you are swift and determined, and I feel you will live up to your own legacy. May you continue to shine with the Trainees." Burn added, flicking his tail to send Tigerlily off with their brother.

Now Sky was alone in the middle of the Pack cats. She stepped forwards, raising her head despite her trembling tail. Finally, finally, finally it her turn to leave her mark in the pack! "Sky," Burn began, pausing. "You are enthusiastic and passionate," He paused for a moment, looking at her. "And I hope you do well as a Trainee." She let out a sigh of relief as he finished, and padded off to the Trainees.

"Fang, Tigerlily, Sky!" The calls came as soon as Burn finished speaking. Sky held her head high, purring, pressing against Tigerlily. She closed her eyes, listening to the calls, identifying voices. Yes, there was Bright, her mother, and there was Fleck, her father. She could hear Mountain cheering from the Trainers section, and she heard Dusk from her fellow Trainees. There was Kylimba calling from beside Breeze and Ember.

As the cheers died down, Sky found herself watching every move made by a Trainer. Pine, Mountain, Storm, and Fox eventually trotted over to the Trainees, eyes gleaming. At once, the other Trainees moved into position, and she felt at loss, not knowing what to do until Nettle gave her a quick shove, hissing, "Get in line next to Dusk!"

Nodding, she gratefully darted over to Dusk at the end of the line and joined him, trying to copy his posture. Tigerlily and Fang, catching on, hurried after her, ears flat.

Fox chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll soon figure things out," he promised. With a more serious note, he turned to his fellow Trainers. "Are we going to go ahead with yesterday's plan?" he asked, sounding curious.

"Of course," Mountain replied at once, nodding. He flicked his tail, beckoning for Sky, Tigerlily, and Fang to step forwards. They did, awkwardly, glancing around the group. "You three will be learning some basic hunting moves. Star and Dusk will go with you to help and review their own skills."

Dusk's eyes lit up, and he padded happily over to join the three, standing next to Sky. She purred a greeting, and Star bounced over, fur ruffled playfully. "Dusky and Sky, sitting in a tree!" she whispered in Sky's ear as she passed. Sky flinched away, flattening her ears. Just like Star to be playing match-maker. Dusk didn't seem to hear, to her delight, and she moved a few paw steps away from him, shooting a self-conscious glance at Star.

As Storm and Pine led the other Trainees away, Fox and Mountain turned to them. "The very basics of hunting," Fox began. "Is finding your prey."

She listened eagerly as the two Trainers went on about finding prey and the differences between rabbits and mice, squirrels and voles.

"Smell is the easiest sense to use when finding prey. And, to help, you should already know the difference in smells between different types of prey from what your parents brought you." Began Fox. He flicked his tail, letting Mountain step forwards to share.

Mountain's wise gaze swept over the five. "Sight, however, though it is a lot easier to tell you how far away your prey is from you, can make it a lot trickier to find your prey in the first place."

"Listening is another great way for tracking things, for it tells you where the are, roughly, but sounds can be misleading." Now it was Fox, again, who spoke.

Sky pricked her ears, not wanting to miss a heart beat. She bounced as Fox added, "We won't tell you about stalking and pouncing; after all, you'll learn best if you do it yourself!"

Following the Trainers out of camp, she found herself at the back of the group with Star. "Dusky and Sky, sitting in a tree, p-u-r-r-I-n-g, " Star chanted, eyes shining. Sky head-butted Star as hard as the little Trainee could, which didn't affect the older, stronger she-cat and sped towards the front of the group where Tigerlily was, talking with Dusk.

"So... Excited?" Dusk asked Tigerlily. Sky held back from joining them, instead watching through narrowed eyes.

Tigerlily nodded. "Yep. Is hunting your own prey fun?"

Dusk's eyes widened. "Of course! It's the best thing ever!" His tail lashed. "I couldn't ever stand to be a kit again, confined to camp!"

"I can't believe I'm finally _not_ a kit!" Tigerlily responded, sounding exasperated. She winked at Dusk. "Of course, I'm still pretty much the youngest!"

Dusk nodded. "Yeah." Then the tom fell silent, instead focusing on the trail.

Soon, the group of seven pulled to a halt, and Mountain beckoned Star forwards. "Go on," the Trainer mewed. "Show the little ones how it's done!" His voice was playful, yet Sky winced anyways, not liking the fact that she now the youngest of her rank.

Star nodded, stepping forwards and getting into a crouch. She pricked her ears, listening, and Sky leaned forwards, following along, wanting to sink in every detail of how to hunt.

The older Trainee silently took a step forwards, beginning to stalk. Her eyes were fixed on a leaf that barely, just barely, quivered. After a moment, Sky could see a mouse tail wave out from under it, and she held her breath, waiting for the killing move.

Star sprang through the air, landing squarely on the mouse and dispatching it with a bite to the neck.

"Great job," Sky breathed, fascinated.

Suddenly, Fang shot forwards, pinning a second mouse by the tail as it tried to escape. He leaned down and bit the mouse's neck, killing it instantly. Her brother turned back towards them with the mouse dangling from his mouth, eyes shining.

Fox's eyes lit up. "Great catch!" he mewed. "You're a natural!" The Trainer turned to the others. "Head off and see if you can catch anything. Mountain and I will be watching you, and make sure you pay attention to the scent-markers. We can't have you straying outside of the territory."

Sky nodded and bounded off, leaving the others far behind her. She wanted to catch something!

After a minute or two, she pulled to a halt, ears pricked as she listened for prey. Hearing a twig snap, she got into a crouch, scanning the clearing for prey. A rabbit scampered at the edge of her eye sight, alongside some ferns. Creeping up on the rabbit, she pulled in her haunches, preparing to pounce, when the rabbit suddenly took off, realizing she was there.

Sky sped off after it, determined to catch something her first try.

The rabbit skidded around the corner and she chased after it, not noticing how she was leaving Pack territory far behind.

* * *

 **The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

 **Fighters:**

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Breeze- white tom with gray fleck

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Ember- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream coloured stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip (10 moons old)

Badger- black, white, and brown tom (10 moons old)

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws (9 moons old)

Nettle- light brown tom (9 moons old)

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur (9 moons old)

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach (8 moons old)

Fang- black-and-white tom (6 moons old)

Sky- silver tabby she-kit (6 moons old

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit (6 moons old)

 **Kits:**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit (4 and a half moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Dark- dark gray tom (4 and a half moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Kylimba- white she-kit (1 a half moon old) _Kit of Breeze and Ember_

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

 **Blade's Group-**

 **Master:** Blade- ginger tom

 **Followers:**

Blood- russet tom

Claw- burly dark gray tabby tom

Echo- dark gray-and-white she-cat

 **Attackers:**

Thorn- golden-brown tom

Storm- dark gray tabby she-cat

Rose- ginger-and-white she-cat

Bramble- dark brown tom

Whisper- gray she-cat

Bone- white tom with black paws and ears

 **Defenders:**

Marrow- pale gray tabby tom

Mallow- light gray-and-white she-cat with black ears

Scarlet- ginger tabby she-cat

Stone- gray tabby tom

Flint- dark gray tom

Dark- dark brown tom with white specks

Slash- gray-and-ginger tabby tom

 **Guards:**

Ghost- wispy white tom

Mud- pale brown tabby tom

Dead- brown tom with gray patches

Half- black-and-white tom with half a tail

Spirit- silver tabby she-cat

 **Fighters:**

Moon- white she-cat

Song- black-and-silver tabby she-cat

Silent- black tom with white paws

Black Nite- black tom

River- gray tabby tom

Shadow- dark gray tom with black spots

Fern- golden-brown tabby she-cat

 **Youngsters:**

Cloud Tilk- gray and white tom

Lily Whisk- pale brown tabby she-cat


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Sky swerved around the corner, panting. How long had she been chasing this rabbit? 5 minutes? 30 minutes? She glanced up at the vast expanse of her namesake, fluffy white clouds dotting the periwinkle blue. Her paw hit a root and she stumbled, falling. When Sky looked back up, the rabbit was gone.

"Mouse dung!" she growled, raking the ground with one paw.

Finally without the distraction of her hunt, she gazed around at her surroundings. Where was she? Sky's ears flattened. She had been too intent on chasing her rabbit that she had forgotten to not leave the territory! And with five of them all hunting alone and only two Trainers to watch all of them... She was alone in the wild forest, only six moons old, her fur still soft and kit like, edging her face with the fluffy silver tabby strands of her fur.

For one she realized the danger. _They told me not to leave the territory, and here I am! I'm too young and too weak to fight off foxes or badgers!_ Sky cursed herself internally for her stupidity. What had she done?

The bushes rustled around her, and she drew herself into a crouch, wary of attack. Fur bristling, she sniffed the air, relaxing as she recognized cat scent. It must be the Trainers coming to get her. She let out a purr, relieved that she wouldn't be stuck her alone for any longer.

A dark shape leapt from the bushes, followed by another and another. The first cat landed on her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her, while the other two looked on with contempt. "What do we have here?" The tom on top of her sneered. He was a golden-brown tom.

Another voice spoke, sounding feminine. Sky craned her neck to see the golden-brown tabby she-cat's fur fluffed up. "I don't know, Thorn, but I think we know exactly what to do with this little Pack Trainee!"

Thorn nodded, eyes blazing. Trembling, Sky looked at the other cat, eyes pleading. The silver tabby she-cat's eyes met hers, and the she-cat lashed her tail. "Wait a moment, Fern! Don't do anything, Thorn! What would be even better then killing her on the spot?"

The golden-brown tom paused, thinking, and the she-cat prompted him swiftly. "Would be taking her home-"

"To use as a prisoner and as leverage. Good idea, Spirit!" Thorn purred.

Fern nodded, flicking her tail-tip affectionately at Spirit's shoulder, eyes warm, and Spirit let out a delighted mew. Her eyes locked with Sky's though, for a moment, and they seemed to both shadow and brighten. Spirit had saved her life... But she might have doomed her pack.

"Go on, what's your name?" Thorn snapped to her, swinging his head around to face her.

Sky stared up at him. "You can call me Sky?" she asked, then let out a soft growl. _Act scary or something!_

"Okay, while, Sky. Here's the deal. You're coming with us-" Fern began. Sky stopped listening, instead trying to think of how she could escape.

Kicking her hind legs as hard as she could into Thorn's belly, his grip on her loosened for a moment, and she tried to pull herself out of the grip, but Fern lunged and grabbed her scruff, holding her still. Spirit glances at Thorn. "Let's go now," the silver tabby mewed. "No point in losing our prisoner before we get our half of the deal."

With that, they began to carry her away towards wherever Blade's Group lived. _I'll spy!_ Sky told herself. _I'll spy and be a hero when I return._

 **The Pack-**

 **Alpha:** Burn- dark ginger tom with black paws

 **Trainers:**

Pine- white tom with brown paws

Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip

Mountain- towering dark grey-silver tom with flecks of brown

Fox- ginger tom with white paws

 **Fighters:**

Thunder- dark grey tom

Stripe- brown tabby she-cat

Junior- brown tom

Wolf- broad-shouldered large gray tom

Crystal- golden she-cat with ginger paws and chest, red ears and tail-tip

Spirit- longed limbed grey she-cat with white legs, tail, and chest

Forest- brown tom with white underbelly

Fleck- dark brown mottled tom

Bandit- black-and-white tom

Finn- light brown tom with black stripes down back, a white stripe down spine, a thin yellow stripe down tail. Has X shape scar on chest caused by foxes

Bright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Breeze- white tom with gray fleck

Blizzard- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker spots and specks, with a black tipped tail

Ghost- fluffy silver tom with lighter and darker specks and spots, with a white tipped tail

Icicle- graceful white she-cat with silver and black rings on tail and ears

Blaze- bright ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and white underbelly

Ember- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Amber- small gold-tan tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and white chest, paws and tail tip

Snake- bulky dark brown tom with cream colored stripes and belly

Flare- white furred she-cat with black stripes that are outlined with red

Lily- golden she-cat with a white belly and ears

Sunny- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears, red patch over one eye and one patch on each side and a golden chest

Flower- golden she-cat with red patches and paws, and a ginger chest and tail tip

Diana- red she-cat with ginger tail-tip and yellow front paws but dusty yellow back paws

 **Trainees:**

Star- black she-cat with a white chest and tail tip (10 moons old)

Badger- black, white, and brown tom (10 moons old)

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws (9 moons old)

Nettle- light brown tom (9 moons old)

Pounce- light grey tom with spiky yet soft fur (9 moons old)

Dusk- light silver tom with dark silver back legs, tail, and stomach (8 moons old)

Fang- black-and-white tom (6 moons old)

Sky- silver tabby she-kit (6 moons old)

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-kit (6 moons old)

 **Kits:**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-kit (4 and a half moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Dark- dark gray tom (4 and a half moons old) _Kit of rouge and Fox_

Kylimba- white she-kit (1 a half moon old) _Kit of Breeze and Ember_

 **Rogues-**

Trey- black tom with short tail and legs

Dawn- dark cream she-cat with tufted ears

Dirt- heavily scarred black-and-white tom

Waffles- cream-and-yellow she-cat with a white belly

Raven- black she-cat with three white dots under each eye, a single white forepaw with a white ring above it, white toes on her other paws and her tail tip. Wears a blue handkerchief around her neck.

 **Blade's Group-**

 **Master:** Blade- ginger tom

 **Followers:**

Blood- russet tom

Claw- burly dark gray tabby tom

Echo- dark gray-and-white she-cat

 **Attackers:**

Thorn- golden-brown tom

Storm- dark gray tabby she-cat

Rose- ginger-and-white she-cat

Bramble- dark brown tom

Whisper- gray she-cat

Bone- white tom with black paws and ears

 **Defenders:**

Marrow- pale gray tabby tom

Mallow- light gray-and-white she-cat with black ears

Scarlet- ginger tabby she-cat

Stone- gray tabby tom

Flint- dark gray tom

Dark- dark brown tom with white specks

Slash- gray-and-ginger tabby tom

 **Guards:**

Ghost- wispy white tom

Mud- pale brown tabby tom

Dead- brown tom with gray patches

Half- black-and-white tom with half a tail

Spirit- silver tabby she-cat

 **Fighters:**

Moon- white she-cat

Song- black-and-silver tabby she-cat

Silent- black tom with white paws

Black Nite- black tom

River- gray tabby tom

Shadow- dark gray tom with black spots

Fern- golden-brown tabby she-cat

 **Youngsters:**

Cloud Tilk- gray and white tom

Lily Whisk- pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Being as I'm also practicing some other styles of writing, like more with humans, I'm just going to post this paragraph I wrote during English yesterday. Opinions would be welcome, as for I haven't wrote from humans style for over three years, roughly. It would be nice to have some tips and pointers to help me along.**

Red, orange, and yellow leaves scattered the ground around her. The dark tree trunks reached into the sky, looming over her, and the chilly fall breeze swept over her skin. Huddling, she glanced around at her surrounding. The sun was setting, its golden glow slowly fading. Only a few green leaves still clung to the bare trees, red and orange steadily creeping in on the final leaves.

Frost bitten grass grew in small clumps around the bare bases of the trees. The silver and green mended together smoothly, like moonlight on new spring leaves. Eyes wide, the girl finally glanced up at the sky.

The powder-blue sky seemed as if it lasted forever. A few soft clouds dotted the blue by the horizon, where blue became pink and orange, finally fading into the golden glow of the sun. In a few spots, white became silver, and silver became gray, but no black cursed the skies.

Letting out a surprised cry, the girl stumbled back as she stepped into a thick puddle of mud. She looked down at her long, golden sundress, now laced with brown mud, and crouched down. Pale hands gripped the dress, shaking it and sending flying droplets of mud away from her.

"Watch the ground, Sofia! Watch the gound!" angrily, she stood back up, and sighed softly. Another murmur followed, words as beautiful as the sun yet as cold and harsh as ice, "Shine and rise, or fall in gloom. I could win a prize, or suffer my doom. Work so hard, yet fail always. A single shard, that's all that doesn't haunt me."

Sofia looked up, olive green eyes focusing on the wide expanse of blue sky through the dark branches of the trees. A leaf fell, landing on her mouse-brown hair, and she brushed it off with one hand. Her eyes watered, and her gaze seemed faraway, as if she was living in another past; another time.

"The rain that falls, the sun that shines. The birds that call, this life of mine." The girl gently shook herself. "Another life so far behind, a new beginning of all time. Hope and love that I might find, a new tale of the brightest stars that shine."

Whatever had happened, she would make it.


End file.
